the_mysterious_book_of_esoteric_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Shrimp
Jerry Shrimp (1500-1526) invented barbering. His father was a rat and his mother was an aristocratic human. Biography Early Life Jerry Shrimp was born in Seville, Spain in 1500 to Lady Orange, who famously had relations with a rat in an alley which eventually led to the birth of Jerry. Lady Orange, one of the richest aristocrats in the city, could not allow her social position to be affected by her hideous rat child, so she threw him in the river Guadalquivir. Miraculously, he survived and was found by a former sea captain turned flatulent panhandler named One-Eyed Polly. One-Eyed Polly raised Jerry Shrimp as his own, and revealed the secrets of the orient he had picked up during his days as a sea captain. Among them was the ancient art of hair fashion, which had existed in China as far back as the Silurian period. Inspired by these ancient hair practices, Jerry began to develop the art of the haircut on a variety of pigeons and stray cats. A child prodigy, Jerry had created his first new hairstyle, the bowl cut, at age 6. Amazed by his abilities, One-Eyed Polly decided to take Jerry before the Spanish Royal court. Unfortunately, the death of Philip I delayed this visit, which soon was forgotten in the vast bureaucracy of the Spanish government. Undeterred, One-Eyed Polly decided to take Jerry Shrimp on a grand tour of Europe. However, Jerry felt he had not created enough hairstyles yet and needed time. This infuriated One-Eyed Polly, and after a series of arguments they parted ways in 1507. Development of the Mop-Top and Meeting Queen Joanna the Mad In 1508, Jerry began work on a new hairstyle, spending many nights in a box near the harbor furiously scrawling plans into the ground. Jerry became obsessed with the idea of using one's hair to reflect their personality and believed that the new hairstyle he was working on, which he dubbed the "Mop-Top" accurately reflected the personality of the average working man. His strange habits, refusing to leave the box and eating nails, gained the attention of the locals who named him "Jerry the Looney". It was in 1509 when news of "Jerry the Looney" reached Queen Joanna, also known as Joanna the Mad. She had begun tirelessly collecting all of the Spanish eccentrics and installing them in her court. Upon hearing of Jerry, she began devoting all her time to convincing him to visit, but Jerry was determined above all else to develop this Mop-Top, which was dragging on due to his health problems caused by his rabid consumption of nails. Due to his failing health, in 1510 Jerry conceded that he had no choice but to join her court if he wished to complete the Mop-Top. On April 3, 1510, Jerry Shrimp was brought before Queen Joanna where they began speaking at length about hair. Jerry convinced Joanna to fund his research into the Mop-Top in exchange for a commission to create the hairstyle which would later become known as the Pixie Cut.Category:People Category:Animals